Every good Man Deserves a Second Chance
by Barry Alga Louse D. Whale
Summary: A what-if story of Hatter and Alice. Starts off just before Alice goes home through the looking glass. sorry this is not a very good summary, First Fanfic. Temporary Hiatus.
1. In which there's shock

Alice found her straight back in trouble, like she had seemed prone to over the last few days; even hours one might muse. She was on the casino floor and had just blocked off the one entrance because of the ensuing chase behind her. She ended up faced with two guns in her face, which ended with a whistle and Hatter knocking out one guy and she took care of the other. The two of them scrabbled to grab the guns from the unconscious guards and went to lock the other door.

Hatter went to the platform while Alice performed her idea, creating havoc on the floor setting bad emotions into the distillery. Mixing the right bad with the wrong good and of course it wasn't long until the rest of the guards that had been after Alice bust into the room. Hatter jumped from the platform and hid, while Alice stood there. Soon after Carpenter came in to seemingly take care of Alice. He proved his worth to her and once the people were released and the Casino shaking in instability.

Alice could only now cling to her father in a hug as though he was her lifeline. She had left the gun in her hand to her side the moment before the hug, but carpenter had grabbed it up. It was a reflex of not wanting his daughter holding something so dangerous that could cause so much destruction if it accidently went off, just before stepping into her embrace. It was only a moment later that he had looked and seen that Walrus was up, wounded and like a crazy animal. The gun pointed at his jellybean.

All Carpenter could do was yell "NO!" And twirl the duo around so his back became the target. And when the shot ran out he realized he didn't feel any pain like expected and he noticed that Alice had tensed up, in some sort of shock. For a moment it had seemed as though Alice had received the shot, but she yelled "Hatter!" in a stifled cry. Carpenter took this moment, this lull in between gun shots to turn around and Shoot Walrus till the big man fell over. And made sure he stayed down.

Alice Only stood there a moment before she let it all register, when Hatter finally fell to the ground Alice made a quick move to be right beside him, not even worrying if Walrus was taken care of or not. She sat there on her knees next to him watching his face twist in agony and his chest rise in fall in a ragged rate. She waited a moment hoping that he wasn't going to die. Hatter finally opened his eyes and looked at Alice. His breathing calmed slightly and his face wasn't as bitterly twisted up in pain as it had been before.

"Hatter," she whispered in a cry "Please…tell me you have your armor on." She knew it would be lying to herself because she saw the garish red decorating the even more garish shirt her had on. He laughed lightly, which turned into a coughing fit. The moment it passed he let a weak smile grace his face which gave Alice a bit of hope as he said to her "I'll tell you anything you want, love"

Alice couldn't take it anymore and moved her hand to put pressure on the wound on his chest trying to stop the bleeding. She bit her lip hoping she wasn't giving Hatter to much more pain as she saw him wince at the added pressure. To counter it with her free hand she started to move the hair that clung to his face. Which turned into a running her fingers through his hair.

And then a thought crossed her mind. One that nearly choked her just to think of it. What if this was her last moments with him, what if…

She didn't want to think of that, but it just surfaced in her mind and then a moment later she just blurted "I really like you…" which ended awkwardly on her lips. She justified it as though she couldn't say love just yet, because she really did think she loved him, but she didn't want to give that to him in case he left her, though the facts were, he already had it even if she never said it to him.

He first just looked at her with his big brown eyes and grinned once again. This time it was a bit smugger than the last one. Finally he replied "I really like you too…." He trailed of more because he was losing his light. He had a very comfortable feeling with her playing with his hair, and the mild discomfort didn't feel like much with this much warmth about him. So his eyes slowly closed and peacefully everything was black to him.


	2. In which there is an escape and anger

**Chapter 2: In which there is an escape and anger**

Alice noticed that he had slipped away from her and held back a sudden outburst of tears to think of logically what she could do. All she came up with was to shake him. "Hatter…" she started off softly "HATTER! Wake up. This isn't the place to sleep…" She tried to lace her voice with humor that he would wake up and laugh with a goofy smile and say _yeah you're right, this isn't the place to sleep. _

She imagined him saying that a moment while holding him closer to her. "Hatter," Her voice was now failing her; it was cracking under sadness turning into desperation "Don't leave me…Please." Her voice became so small only a dormouse would possibly hear her if close enough. She felt a powerful need to cry, but she thought, she thought that if she did that would admit he was gone.

That was the moment that Carpenter, Robert, Finally stepped in with the words "Jellybean" said in a fatherly tone and placed a hand on her back in a soothing manner. When she realized this happening she expected her father to tell her he was gone, that it was time to leave. She was preparing herself for the moment when she would scream and yell to him that he was wrong and so she waiting for him to continue in a fatherly tone, but some urgency filtered in over top. "Jellybean" he repeated "Help me get him up." She looked over to him in shock and awe. "He's still breathing. We need to get him and us out of here before the whole building collapses on us."

Alice became very delighted in the moment her father presented her with what they were doing. Her heart became lighter with the fact that she had not seen before; Hatter was still breathing and they were not leaving him there.

Robert saw tension lift off his daughter's shoulders and face the moment he had mentioned getting the boy Hatter out of the casino with him. He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at her relief. He knew right away even if the boy Hatter had died he would have said the same thing, to save his daughter the grief of not being able to say a good, goodbye. Plus from the interaction between the two he could see that the boy had done much for his daughter, probably helped her get this far and was now important to her. He had to help him some way. He got down on the other side of Hatter and got the boys arm around him lifting him up while Alice followed in suit.

They awkwardly ran through the mess of the casino collapsing. It was hard to do this three legged race with an unconscious man between the two of them, but they were determined. They barely missed being hit by falling debris here or there muddling through the escape. They managed to escape through the entrance in the nick of time as it seemed as soon as they had exited the whole place seemed to tumble in on itself. Like a house of cards that was just blown over.

The father-daughter duo made their way towards where everyone else was running, to a Grassy knoll just far enough away to watch the settling of the destruction of the casino. They set Hatter down there among the crowd, while Robert stood up Alice stayed close to Hatter's side trying to do whatever she could do. That was until an EMT that was among the Group of Oysters. He all but pushed her out of the way. Robert helped by lifting her off the ground in his arms. The EMT called for help of any nurse or doctor in the crowd that could help with this man or any of the other injured.

Alice felt her heart being ripped out as she was being pulled further and further away from Hatter, until he was completely out of her sights. Now where he had been was replaced with a sea of released oysters. All blocking her way to the man she wanted to be near most. She felt this maddening feeling and finally pushed herself out of Carpenter's grip. She looked at him with an angry glare. "What are you doing?! I was perfectly happy where I was!!" She couldn't help but yell at the man she hadn't seen in years, at the man she was projecting her problems onto.

"You…you weren't …saving…." Robert stopped to choose his words carefully and thankfully he didn't have to finish his sentence.

"YOU!" Yelled a booming voice over powering what anger Alice was holding towards her father at the moment, and over powering everyone in the field, commanding attention "It's all your fault. Guards seize her!"

"Hold on! Before you do that, take a look at your queen. This Arrogant, Self righteous pompous thing that is driving your country into Shambles…DO you want her as your queen." Alice's bitter voice attacked the queen's attempt at an attack on her. "Everyone is waking up to you and what you really are.."

"You aren't going to listen to her are you…..?" The Queen was wavering in her attack trying to stay in a dominant position but completely falling flat now. That was when Jack came into The Queen's view "Jack make them all fall into line." Alice whipped her head around to see Jack standing there with the blonde known to her only as the Duchess. She noticed his hand clasped around hers, and not the other way around. She didn't feel the pang she thought she might and that moment drove the point there deeper that she wanted, and basically Needed Hatter. She turned her head back towards the queen before Jack answered to watch her reaction.

"No, mother, You tried to have me killed.."

"Don't be such a baby, it was all semantics you see."

"No mother it's over, you are over…Now give us the ring."

Alice stuck out her hand. "Hand it over." She said after Jack. She was going to finish it with the queen now. This woman had kidnapped her dad from her and her mother. Which made the whole dynamics of life between the Hamilton's change. She had taken her lover from her, which lead Alice to a strange world. She had tried to enslave her, kill her, made her run for her life and some of it more than on one occasion. And finally she had been a direct cause of Hatter's situation. Alice believed she deserved this.

"No!" The queen took her hand back.

"Then we'll cut it off." Alice didn't turn around, but she felt movement behind her and saw come into her peripheral her father with a knife given by Ten of Spades. Robert moved closer to the queen flipping the knife open only to be stopped by Jack's "Wait…" with a moment of hesitation the queen seemed to regain hope in her son. "Don't get any blood on the ring…don't want to have to clean it up."

Robert nodded meekly, even if he didn't get to cut off the finger, he had satisfaction in the thought of the possibility. He had to get some kind of revenge on this devil who took him away from his family for ten long years. It wasn't a moment later that results were yielded as the queen handed the ring over to Alice. Right after Jack commanded the guards to take the woman formally known as the Queen of Hearts away, to be stuck in the eye room 'for all those in wonderland to see what she really was' or to quote a once selfish woman, before she was judged and sentenced. The second thing he had done was started the other guards and spades moving the Oysters towards scarabs and boats to transport them to town and get them washed up and through the mirror.

And then there were the final details Jack had already set into motion. The moment he had become a part of the crowd before it all started he had sent a few spades to find the white knight who had distracted everyone to make sure the old man was alright. And a few other spades were sent to get the injured man named Hatter out of the area and to one of the Wonderlandian Hospitals to see what they could do for the man. It was suppose to benefit Alice to get the man away so she didn't have thoughts of having a prolonged stay in Wonderland. He needed Alice to return home, with or without heartbreak.

He admittedly was sad to see how hard Alice searched the now empty grounds for someone who obviously wasn't there. He saw Carpenter mulling around too, this wasn't a happy moment but he needed to get them to the mirror. He sent Duchess to Alice, hoping a womanly voice would help get her to where she needed. In fact it worked better than he had hoped. Alice and Duchess headed to a boat and he watched them head into town. He was surprised that Alice didn't even realize her father wasn't with her. When the boat was no longer in view Jack grabbed Carpenter gently.

"I Have some business to discuss with you before you go back home." To this Robert just nodded meekly again.

**Authors Note**: I'm sorry the chapters are probably going to fluctuate a lot in their sizes. The other thing is I will update when I can. I hope you all will bear with me. And please enjoy.


	3. In which they joke and make friends

Robert wasn't as distraught or as clueless as his daughter. He started to follow after the Duchess and Alice just before the king had gotten to him and effectually separated the two. He wanted to make a fuss, but Jack was quick moving him along; supposedly to talk and this left Robert with a feeling of despair for what the talk might encompass. Maybe he was going to be held accountable for what he did. This was the custom of his home world, and he thought maybe the customs here were the same. And if he was to be held accountable he would serve his time without qualms and hope that it wasn't long and he could be with his family again.

Finally they had been ushered into a Scarab and this was when Robert took his first look at Jack. Jack noticed and just smiled at him. "What do you want to talk about?" he questioned pensively sitting down across from the man.

Jack didn't really know how to answer the question without some mental preparation for what he was about to do. He kept his smile and finally did answer "We need to make a stop before I get you to the Mirror. I will explain fully when we get there."

~*~*~*~*~*

Duchess kept an arm around Alice who decidedly had finally broken down. Alice clutched onto a loose piece of fabric on this brilliant creatures dress and just sobbed. She was unsure of what else to do her body trembled with grief and she went into a small tangent "He….He's gone from my sights…Where did he go…" she sobbed while she spoke and it made as though she was asking herself and not the Duchess. Duchess took a motherly position and started brushing through the smaller woman's hair. Then alternated between brushing through her hair and rubbing her on the back in hopes it would soothe her. This was only rewarded with more sobbed out words "He's not coming back….is he.."

Duchess felt a twang of pain herself when Alice questioned the air if she will ever see her love again. Duchess had asked that question many a times when Jack had ran off to the Oyster World, leaving her alone in the palace to deal with his mother. And after the pain had gone she lost her nerve and got angry. She moved her arms away from the smaller woman

"Now you stop thinking like that! Don't turn into this weak person. You just made the House of Cards tumble for a second time. You just set free a whole country from tyranny, you are stronger than this!" Duchess took in a deep breath and brought her speech into a lull, "And trust me, never…ever think he is gone forever because that is the moment you lose him."

Alice felt her tears subside and also felt herself feel silly for even starting to cry, or even for the fact of letting herself feel so low. Duchess was right she is a stronger person than that, or she hoped. Alice could only sit back and look at this person with a bit of awe. She replied to her "I know I am stronger, but…you understand how I feel..right?"

Duchess merely smiled slightly and nodded ", but if we let them know we need them, they use it against us." Alice couldn't help but smile and laugh at this.

Alice felt a bit guilty now for having Jack for so long. And finally needed to apologize "Duchess I'm sorry for what Jack did to you…" She thought she was going to be making the mood heavier but she was wrong.

"It's fine, you are the first women that he wooed to apologize for him." Duchess stopped a moment, a hesitation really "Anyways I wouldn't take him if he didn't have _some_ experience." Duchess smirked

"Duchess!" Alice said with a surprised delight.

"Samantha," Duchess replied.

"Huh?" Alice stuck there a moment confused

"My name. It's Samantha." Duchess smiled lightly at her confession only those in the royal court were privy to know her name, but she had found herself a friend that wasn't expecting anything from her and she felt freedom in that fact.

Alice couldn't help but smile a bit more and held out her hand to Duchess "It's nice to meet you, Sam, if you don't mind."

Duchess took her hand "I quite enjoy it and it's nice to meet you too, Al. That is if you don't mind." They shook hands in delight of new friends both trying not to think of the pain of love.

~*~*~*~

**Authors Note: **Sorry, sorry, sorry. for whoever has been waiting there is no excuse, this part was done over a week and a half ago and it was suppose to be so much longer. But I guess I should let it be and start anew on a different chapter. Partly It's spring break for me and I was doing part of my internship so I just didn't have the time to post it.

Please I hope you will hold on and I'll get another chapter up by Sunday at the latest, where Hatter will be brought back and you will know what Jack and Robert are doing annnnnnnd I hope you like Alice and Duchess' little part.


	4. In which jealousy works well

The scarab landing was bumpy, Robert stood up unstably and Jack the opposite was able to stand with ease. Robert glanced out the window to see something that looked like the hospital of dreams, but more sterile. He thought from the look of it that it would pass as a normal hospital, no one called inmates inside the building that lay just outside.

Jack quickly vacated the scarab and right away was bombarded with clubs asking for direction. He had only taken on the position of King a matter of maybe twenty minutes ago, but everyone was asking him his opinion on the matter or what they should do. He simply shooed them away while he waited for Robert to make his way from the scarab. He looked to Jack after taking the last step "Sir? What is our business here?"

Jack only answered with a smile again and headed into the building. Robert assumed he was to follow, but he had to admit he was actually getting quite bothered by this game the new King was playing with him. He had just been reunited with his daughter and now he was playing a bothersome game of ring around the rosy with the king. Robert stopped his thoughts the moment he actually walked into the building. His first assumption was right. It was a hospital of sorts. There were injured all about the place and nurse frantically moving about to help the most in need.

Jack had made a B line to a receptionist that seemed to be doing nothing, she wasn't registering peoples complaints and wasn't directing notices. When Jack appeared in front of her she perked up and twirled on her chair opening a filing cabinet that had been placed behind her and pulling out a large envelope. "Here you go sir. The information you requested." She spoke in a nasally voice. Jack just nodded and walked back to Robert who had been standing there like a bump on a log, unsure of what to do. Jack handed him the large envelope and walked further into the hospital, Robert followed behind.

"Don't open that right away I need to explain what I need from you first off." Jack just kept making turns left and right. "I need your help. This country will be thrown into turmoil because we will be stopping all use of ….teas." he nearly whispered the last words afraid to gain the attention of anyone around. "I need you to help with an efficient way to help those addicting to be brought of their highs than the hospital of dreams. Yes it is efficient, but it takes a long time and I need my country clear minded within the year. I do not need anarchy…" He stopped a moment to let Robert take it all in

Robert was standing in awe of the moment just for the fact that he was not going to be sentenced to jail in Wonderland. Nowhere close, all he was asked was to help undo what he had done. "Yes! Yes of course!" He said without thought, but then it struck him. What about Alice or Carol and going home. "Wait…Wait…I mean…I want to go back to my world. I want to live with my family."

"Rightfully so which brings me to the next part of my bargain. I need someone to protect the Looking glass and keep everything in check. Meaning if there is a wonderlander in the Mundane world you will have to keep track of them and to keep the oysters away from the looking glass. The deed of the warehouse it is in will be given to you. And whenever you come over to help we will send back to the same time when you left, so you won't have to worry about being in Wonderland for a week, we will make it so only a few moments have passed in your world."

Robert couldn't help but smile the deal was becoming quite pleasant. And then finally they stopped in front of a door. "You can open the envelope now." Robert nodded his head and opened it. The first thing he came across was a birth certificate. "You will be needing help with watching the looking glass. I do not want you wearing out. And so I have picked the most suitable person to help you with the job." Robert kept leafing through paper documents as Jack opened the door. They walked into the room where the buzz of medical machines could be heard. Robert was confused to who this 'David Hatter' was that kept being listed on the items. That was until Jack opened the curtain to show the boy that Alice had been with earlier.

"How is it even possible for these documents to exist? There has not been enough time for them to possibly be created." Robert looked over to Jack confused.

"Back when Hatter had called for someone to take Alice to Caterpillar I was sent. I came upon them in very close contact and became…very jealous let's say. And so the moment we reached the Hospital of Dreams I requested for the information to be created and planned to banish him to your world. In hopes that Alice would have stayed here with me…" Jack stood there a moment, abashed, at his actual confession and then realizing he needed to hand something else over. "Here is the key to my apartment; he can have use of that too…"

Robert took the key and dropped it into the envelope. He took a step closer to examine the boy for himself. He took notice of the burns, bruises, cuts and bullet hole; none tended to. He couldn't help but knit his brow. "Why is he like this?"

"Because it makes a more believable story for when you go back…I swear this isn't out of spite, but for the fact that if it was all patched up and we sent him to your world. What would people think of that? A hospital letting a patient run loose in the city with extensive wounds, they might call him mad."

Robert nodded and then another question struck him. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"For Alice." He replied quickly "As it maybe I did love her, with all my heart, but all I can do is hope for her happiness. And though it burns me with jealousy, I know he will make her happy and that's all I can hope for. Now no more questions." Jack pulled a cord and watched as clubs and nurses came in and placed the unconscious man on a stretcher. "We will be heading to the mirror. BUT Make sure you keep this man," he pointed to hatter "Out of the sights of Alice. She must go through the Looking Glass before He is brought in." Jack turned his attention to Robert.

"You head to the Scarab, Hatter will be your travel mate now. I will meet you there I have a few more things to try and situate before heading over myself. And try to familiarize yourself with that information so you can help him when he wakes." Jack smiled again and then disappeared among the chaos that was the hospital and Robert just stood there perplexed at the unexpected change of the situation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's note:** Yay…I think this part came out a little better than expected. And rightfully so I have delivered on my promises haha ;). I hope you like this part too and thank you for continued patronage. =D

Also I got the mini-series the other day and watched it for some inspiration and well eye candy of course. There are some extensions on scenes and additions of maybe one thing like a (meow) but it throws a whole new loop into the scene. Haha just had to say.


	5. In which oysters and extras travel

Alice and Sam stood arm in arm where the looking glass was housed. They were in complete confidence of each other, telling each other jokes and funny stories. Sam mostly did this as a way to distract Alice. She did not want to let the girl start crying again.

Every once in awhile someone would come up and thank Alice for what she had did and she smiled gratefully to each one. She was glad she could help two worlds in one go. She felt a sort of destiny was fulfilled by her actions in Wonderland. She tried not to let her smile fall, tried her best to keep it up so no one else felt the pressure which surrounded her heart. It was getting easier the less she thought about it all, the less she thought about _him_.

Charlie came storming in and this time Alice let a real smile grace her face. "Charlie! You did great!" She shouted with glee, letting go of Sam's arm and heading over to give Charlie a hug.

"Thank you, Just Alice." Charlie felt tears well up in his eyes. "I've been promoted!" He raised his chin with dignity. This was an aversion from the fact he was going to face. He didn't want Just Alice to leave. He was not ready for their adventures to be over. Then he realized another factor was missing. "Where is your servant? Where is that knave, eh?" He craned his neck to look over the crowd, looking for the man in question.

"That's great! Charlie it couldn't have happened to a more qualified man!" She paused a moment and ignored his other questions. "You know I'm really going to miss you Charlie…Maybe I can come visit?" She thought it best this way, knowing Charlie he would cause a ruckus, maybe more than a ruckus, in the city.

Charlie smiled "That would be most superb." Alice moved away as she heard a new commotion coming from the door. Her father walked in. She smiled sadly at the sight of him and finally realized that he had been missing from her side for the last few hours. Her father pushed through the crowd to make his way to his baby.

"Hey darling, you ready to go home." For a moment at the question Alice hesitated, or more like her heart hesitated a moment. She didn't know why, but it she felt a greater connection with Wonderland than she had with her own world for the longest time. She wondered if she was ready to go back.

"Yeah," She nodded, not letting her father see her hesitation. A moment later she noticed the big yellow envelope her father was wringing nervously in his hands. "What's that, daddy?" She questioned him on something he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"I am going to help reverse what I have done to Wonderland….and this is how I will do it." He saw a look of pure horror cross her face, as though she had been through an adventure for nothing. He quickly quelled her fear. "No worries jellybean. I am coming home, It is going to be a side thing…It won't get in the way of us being a family; of your happiness." He watched her shoulders release the tension which had been building up. She smiled gratefully as the final player walked into the room.

Jack came in and all eyes turned to him. Everyone could tell he was important, though most didn't know why. He stopped at Alice and Robert with a happy smile. "I am sorry for all the lies I told you." He bowed his head respectfully, but only for a moment. He raised his eyes to her, pulling the ring of Wonderland out. "I am giving you this, not as a proposal this time, but as a gift. You are to become the keeper of the ring, and an official Wonderlander." He smiled his charming smile at her. Inhabitants of Wonderland cheered for the king's decree, while the oysters cheered out of not wanting to be left out. Alice was embarrassed and couldn't help herself, but ask a rather rude question.

She leaned in close to Jack so only he could hear her whisper. "What about an engagement ring….for the duchess…for Sam…Don't you think she deserves this more than me."

Jack blushed and turned away from Alice to catch a glimpse of Sam in his peripheral. It was a straightforward question which made his heart jump ever so slightly, even more when he caught a look of Sam standing there off in the distance. He turned back Alice. "Not to be rude, but..I don't want to give her something which represents all which was wrong with Wonderland….You purify that evilness which it had…She…I ….uhm…" he paused a moment trying to find his eloquence again. He had never felt so tongue tied before in his life. "I want her to become the future of Wonderland…You gave us a future I want her to help me create the future…I want to give her a ring which is suitable for her. One which …"

Alice placed her hand on his chest with a gentle laugh. "I get it." She smiled wider "You sound like a school boy with a crush." The King looked at her even more abashed. "You better let her know your feelings soon…She's been feeling lonely." Alice looked more seriously at him "If you hurt her…I will hurt you."

Jack gulped, knowing exactly what the girl could do, right after that a technician came up to the small group to tell them the looking glass was ready. Alice gave the ring promptly to the man so she could say good bye to Jack and Charlie. After a hug and a few more words between the two she stepped up to the Duchess.

"Don't be too hard on him." Alice smiled "I think you will be pleasantly surprised…" She leaned in for a hug. "You will make a great queen." Alice was almost ripped away from the embrace by the technician as Sam stood there in shock of what she had just heard. She smiled as the Technician told her to remember to breathe.

"Wait!" She called feeling the panic rise in her again. "Daddy, are coming!"

He came up right with her and kissed her on the head. "You have to go through the looking glass alone, but I promise I will be right behind you." The technician then took the ring from its spot, the looking glass being charged enough for travel, gave it to her and pushed her through the glass.

Same was rather appalled by the way the technician had treated Alice. Then curiously she looked as Jack made a small movement and through the doors came a few men carrying a stretcher. She gasped at the sight. It was Hatter, all broken from the last couple of days protecting Alice. She looked up to Jack for some indication what was going on, but Jack was busy telling a Shocked Charlie to help Robert get Hatter through the portal.

Charlie moved quickly to Robert to help him move the man. They looked at each other wondering how they were to do this. "I'm going to regret this," Robert started ", but we just got to throw him through…" Charlie nodded in agreement.

"On thrice then!" Charlie shouted "Once, Twice…..Thrice!" They did their best to 'gently' throw the wounded man through the portal. Once they had thrown him, Robert only looked back for one glance at all the people who were still milling around. He was ready to go home himself, took a deep breath and leapt through the looking glass.

Jack moved over to The Duchess who was still in awe of what just happened. She couldn't help but voice her concern. "What are you doing, King of Hearts…!" She said more suspiciously then she had wanted to.

He looked at her with a serious look, only to break into a smile. "Giving the greatest number of people a happy ending…." He slowly slipped his hand into hers, turning his head back to the mirror. Watching as those who had been left in the casino were being sent back home

**Author's note**: I am pretty sure that was too long of a Hiatus. I will be trying to finish this story up the best I can, I only have a few more ideas of what to do, unless someone has an idea for where the story should go. I am up for anything


End file.
